


Secret Talents

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth knows more than the Centre expected her to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Talents

Ruth had been puzzled about her daughter's role at the Center. As she watched the young child moving through the room, spending more time with certain individuals, Ruth grew more curious. She noted the ones her daughter seemed to like, and went on through her daily routine.

When, two weeks later, she saw those same faces in training classes, she looked askance at her daughter once, but she decided it was not worth the headache of confronting anyone. She would keep the secret of her daughter being a Talent barometer, so they did not worry about her quashing 'Tea's ability.


End file.
